bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinjetsu
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:GinIchimaru/422: The Silent Victory - General thoughts and unanswered questions/@comment-Shinjetsu-20101001120530 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:13, October 1, 2010 New Questions are starting to become very repetitive. If you're reading this and thinking of asking any questions regarding the future of Bleach, please realise this is a fan powered Wiki, and we are at the exact stage you are if you're waiting for the new chapters. We don't know what Tite Kubo has planned for The future beyond 2 new arcs, a short one and a longer one. Ichigo's loss of powers and how he'll regain them If Bleach is going to end after the two new arcs If there are any questions you wish to know the answers for regarding the future, I suggest you all, like us - wait and see. As I'm spending 7/8ths of my time on the Wiki answering questions that we can't possibly know the answers to. Its not just me, I'm sure other contributors will be sick of answering the same questions over and over and over, so please allow us to answer questions we can find answers to and keep speculation and the fture to discussions. Also, Naruto questions? You realise this isn't their Wiki right? User Page Policy It is against policy to remove content from your talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 11:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Edits The edits you made to Ichigos page have been reverted for multiple reasons. When in the future please read the Bleach Wiki:Policy as it includes the manual of style and other site policies so that edits are done correctly. On Ichigo's page the information you attempted to enter is already featured on there and properly referenced as well we dont talk about information Ichigo or the character in the article is incapable of knowing as well it has been affirmed that the belief that the new character stole his badge is false and that the badge is actually his, there is nothing to prove that its Ichigo's the assumption is largely erroneous to make. The new information is also apart of entirely new arc as well. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC)